


[Podfic] Broken and Drugged

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Taken Podfics [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Broken Bones, Escape Attempts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBroken and Druggedby NYWCgirlAuthor's summary:Neal is taken but attempts to escape several times, so his kidnappers take different measures.
Series: Taken Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Broken and Drugged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken and drugged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210679) by [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ywlzxdhpsundmsb/Broken%20and%20drugged.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:36 | 2.91 MB

**Author's Note:**

> While I do intend to podfic the rest of this series at some point, you can enjoy the rest of it right now on your own at the link above. It's awesome. Check it out. or subscribe to the [Podfic] Taken series to be notified when I post the next podfic. Thanks for listening!


End file.
